


you want a bad choice? already got one

by everybodychill_itstotesgodswill



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i wrote this in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodychill_itstotesgodswill/pseuds/everybodychill_itstotesgodswill
Summary: chaos crossover drabbles because i love these three more than myselfup for interpretation if you squint
Kudos: 1





	you want a bad choice? already got one

This wasn’t any different than what normally happens. She would run, and then meet her, and then return again for the same pain that would certainly never end, at least without a bit of effort. Something was already in the works, a plan, it was sure to get her out. It had to. But faking her death was drastic, the planning would need to be exact. When the government is both for and against you, you just end up working for yourself. And if this didn’t work then…

This wasn’t any different than what normally happens. She would run, and then see them, and then return again, always, unfortunately, empty-handed. She was always planning something, there always had to be something she could help with. She was more than willing. But planning your death was hard, you’d have to be willing to abandon it all. When the people are both for and against you, you just end up keeping to yourself. And if this didn’t work then…

This wasn’t any different than what normally happens. She would run, and then hurt them, and then return again to work for another meaningless cause. There was something going on, they were planning something big. But stealing the prime minister’s heart is dangerous, there was a level of surreality to it. When the country is both for and against you, you end up only trusting yourself. And if this didn’t work then…

...Surely nothing could.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry friends


End file.
